Author Comments
Here are some comments for Daisuke Ashihara in Weekly Shonen Jump, (Please add the missing comments if you have them) Author Comments in WSJ: *'May 16, 2013:' "My assistants are using the new 3DS game Tomodachi Collection to create World Trigger characters. They look really good!" *'May 23, 2013:' "I can't win at the card game daifugo, so I'm playing shogi against my assistants on an iPad app. For now, I'm weaker than all of my staff." *'May 31, 2013:' "Haven't done this in a while, but I'm going over the magazine chapters before they go into the tankobon. I don't remember it being this much work..But it's fun." *'June 6, 2013:' "There was a big ruckus when a lizard infiltrated the studio. After an epic battle, the lizard was released back into the wild." *'June 13, 2013:' "We found a deck of UNO at the studio. I'm playing with my assistants, but I consistently have the lowest win rate. Why?" *'June 21, 2013:' "The Bonchi Company sent me the fried crackers I mentioned in the series. I'm so happy! And they are so yummy!" *'June 28, 2013:' "My editor Kawashima got me some pudding. It was super delicious! Thanks so much." *'July 4, 2013: '"My studio was shocked by the cuteness of the daughter of my editor, Bapti-san. Talk about world class beauty!" *'July 11, 2013:' "I forgot to write this last week, but volume 1 is out in Japan. Please check it out!" *'July 18, 2013:' "Thanks to all of your support, World Trigger volume 1 is being reprinted. If you missed out on it, please check it out!" *'July 25, 2013:' "My AC isn't working well, so the studio is hot. And my desk is probably the hottest." *'August 1, 2013:' "You try seitai therapy once and you can no longer live without it. That seitai is effective!" *'August 8, 2013:' "I got a steak bento and almost died after putting a big clump of wasabi in my mouth thinking it was a vegetable. I must live!" *'August 22, 2013:' "I got my hair cut for the first time in a while. It's totally suited for summer! My face feels so cool now." *'August 29, 2013:' "Volume 2 is hitting stores (in Japan) on 9/4. It should be easier to find than volume 1 was. Hope you like it!" *'September 5, 2013:' "Volume 2 is now on sale in Japan. It's full of corrections and bonus materials. Totally worth it... in my opinion." *'September 12, 2013:' "My cell phone runs out of battery in only a few minutes after I unplug it. Is it finally time for me to switch to a smart phone?!" *'September 19, 2013:' "Tokyo has been chosen for the next Olympics! Congratulation! I'll be almost 40 by the time it comes around." *'September 26, 2013:' "I've now created as many chapters as my previous series. I'm so happy I get to keep going. Thank you for your support!" *'October 3, 2013:' "I've been sucking on cider candy to stay awake, so my teeth are probably in big trouble. But I'm scared of the dentist." *'October 10, 2013:' ""